


This Deceitful Man

by super_sides_me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Lies, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: With each lie that was told, their relationship grew stronger or...maybe in reality they only grew farther apart.





	This Deceitful Man

With each lie that was told, their relationship grew stronger or...maybe in reality they only grew farther apart. Virgil wasn’t one for lying himself. The nerves got to him. He became guilty and would feel even worse if he was caught in his own deceptions.

Deceptions.

Deceit.

The only way he could describe this man, the only name he could give him, was Deceit. He told lies all too good to be true. Virgil hadn’t realized it early on, too blinded by the perfection that was the man in front of him, but as days and weeks went on, he began to take notice. It was the little things at first. How he said he was at a friend’s house playing cards when there was clearly a very loud, large crowd of people around him, though the deep bass of the music nearly drowned them out. Or how when he’d said he needed to leave their date early because he needed to go home to feed his dog, he walked the way opposite of his house. It was those things that made him worry and over time he began to notice that almost every, if not all of what came out of his mouth was a lie.

But Virgil didn’t want their relationship to end. It was the only seemingly good thing that had happened to him in years. As time passed since high school he’d only grown lonelier and lonelier. There were few people that liked him and the ones who did were separated from him. They’d long lost touch with each other and he wasn’t sure he could even consider them friends. 

Then this man came along and changed everything. He was sweet and kind to him. He told him all sorts of things, things that Virgil came to realize weren’t true. At the time, he thought they liked all the same things. The same shows, same movies, same activities. He thought that they were both aspiring musicians. And like a fool, he thought that for once someone thought of him as beautiful. As lovable. 

He was wrong.

After he’d discovered the truth that every gentle touch, tender kiss, and confession of love was a lie, he nearly lost it. He felt like he was going insane, in a spiral of constant anxiety that was drowning him. He felt at the same time so alone and yet somehow still so loved by this man. This deceitful man.

If he pushed him away, he knew it wouldn’t make him any better, but how could he live with the lies? He didn’t think he could, but then again...he’d been wrong before. 

So he tried. Throughout all of the pain he felt, the love, though fake, filled the hole he had in his heart just enough to pretend it was real. That anxiety, that worry, that feeling of betrayal, he somehow managed to push it aside just to avoid the ache that loneliness brought. 

Instead of trying to see through his lies and give himself more reason to leave and find a love more pure, when this deceitful man said, “I love you,” Virgil held his hand with a tight grip and replied with a wavering, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea really randomly and had to type this up before I go to bed. I don’t legitimately ship them, but Deceit is good for some angst and I love me some angst.


End file.
